Question: Let $O$ be the origin.  A variable plane has a distance of 1 from the origin, and intersects the $x$-axis, $y$-axis, and $z$-axis at $A,$ $B,$ and $C,$ respectively, all distinct from $O.$  Let $(p,q,r)$ be the centroid of triangle $ABC.$  Find
\[\frac{1}{p^2} + \frac{1}{q^2} + \frac{1}{r^2}.\]
Let $A = (\alpha,0,0),$ $B = (0,\beta,0),$ and $C = (0,0,\gamma).$  Then the equation of plane $ABC$ is given by
\[\frac{x}{\alpha} + \frac{y}{\beta} + \frac{z}{\gamma} = 1.\]Since the distance between the origin and plane is 1,
\[\frac{1}{\sqrt{\frac{1}{\alpha^2} + \frac{1}{\beta^2} + \frac{1}{\gamma^2}}} = 1.\]Then
\[\frac{1}{\alpha^2} + \frac{1}{\beta^2} + \frac{1}{\gamma^2} = 1.\]The centroid of triangle $ABC$ is
\[(p,q,r) = \left( \frac{\alpha}{3}, \frac{\beta}{3}, \frac{\gamma}{3} \right).\]Then $p = \frac{\alpha}{3},$ $q = \frac{\beta}{3},$ and $r = \frac{\gamma}{3},$ so
\[\frac{1}{p^2} + \frac{1}{q^2} + \frac{1}{r^2} = \frac{9}{\alpha^2} + \frac{9}{\beta^2} + \frac{9}{\gamma^2} = \boxed{9}.\]